Warriors: Whispers of the mist
by Blueeclispe
Summary: In a time after the last hope, the stars are finally recovering. Though it seems…something is stirring in the mist. An odd group of cats show up, they hold dangerous secrets that could very well destroy the Warrior's code as we know it. Can the original four handle these cats? Will disruption cause horror to come to the lake? Heh…only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

Whisper of the Mist

In a time after the last hope, the stars are finally recovering. Though it seems…something is stirring in the mist. There's a land of mist that is hardly noticed. Downwind of the lake, the territory is full of prey that hides in the depths of the territory away from hungry stomachs, well, that was until an odd group of cats show up and claim the territory as their own. They hold dangerous secrets that could very well destroy the Warrior's code as we know it. Can the original four handle these cats? Will disruption cause horror to come to the lake? Heh…only one way to find out.

Before we begin I just want to say thinks for reading! I started this when I was in the tenth grade….sadly I spent a year without my laptop and now it seems I have two months till I start my senior year. It's rough around the edges but I'm determined to see it written and finished. You may find it crappy? Well go ahead. It's your opinion but I still want to write, and if you're willing to tell how to correct myself. Well then I say to you. Let the learning begin. Hey I'd happily be your apprentice.

Warrior's is not mine! Thank you Hunter for your amazing books!

There are characters in this that are mine, hope you like them. I might make new star clan cats for the story's purposes. Enough babbling let the story begin!

Prologue

Soft winds carried with it a crumpled green leaf; it seemingly swirled over the landscape with ease. The tumbling leaf missed tree branches and bushes as it passed. Its wayward journey was not quite long as it soon settled on a small pool of water. The leaf sent ripples through the star stricken water before finally sinking into the depths. Scraping of twigs and the swishing of leaves could be heard as cats with stars in their fur approached the water. Many seemed wary while others nonchalant. A blue pelted she-cat stepped forward mesmerized. Blue eyes widening as she stared into the now still water. A fluttering echoed in her ears as she watched a sole feather drift through the clouds before vanishing within the stars. Yet when she looked around at curious blinking eyes, she could tell no one else had seen it. A smooth unfamiliar voice murmured in her ear tickling her fur. The blue furred cat whipped her head back to the water in surprise. Stars shining bright they beckoned her back to the water's edge. The very same images flashing before her, she decided to speak. "These are words meant only for the stars…the clans may not hear at least not for now." She stared solemnly back at the group of cats. A few bristled while others nodded. Ember, gray, blue, brown and green met the old thunderclan leaders' eyes. "Of winged they will come." She meowed strongly. Many muttered others yowled in confusion.

"What does it mean Bluestar?" Mosskit squeaked as she moved forward ears flat to her head in embarrassment and confusion. Bluestar shook her head "I do not know. It could either be bad or good." Someone grumbled angrily as they were shoved aside. Black fur was seen in the sea of pelts moving towards the pool. Bluestar dipped her head. "Yellowfang." The black cat nodded back before seating herself next to the water. She stared forward without emotion as she waited. A flash of white and silver. Claws slashing forward yet never were touching the observer. A tremor made its way down yellowfangs spine. Her pelt prickled uneasily. "One with the moons glow in its pelt..." As she finished the gathered cats leaped to their paws with alarm. "It can't possibly be!" Many murmured in agreement. "We had just finished with the shadows. Now we must deal with the moon?" The cats gazed around nervously. A dark gray warrior stepped forward eyes drawn to the sparkling water. "It has yet to be finished." They forced themselves to settle down. Two more cats joined the dark gray tom. "Continue Stonefur." Tallstar motioned with his right paw. Nightstar nodding as he stood at the river clan cats other side. Stonefur leaned forward. It would be the first time he was to receive a prophecy. He was afraid he would speak the wrong words. But with Nightstar and Tallstar brushing their fur comfortingly to his sides he steeled his nerves. A night sky like velvet sprung across his vision. Black wings flapped across covering up a few stars for a moment before revealing them once more. "Ridding on the wings of the night"

Before the cats had time to question tallstar leaned forward. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the task ahead. Moving silhouettes surrounded him; they hid within the darkness of the trees shadows. Though the eyes that stared back at him held no threat. He could tell there was more than one pair; he fluffed out his fur uncertainly. "Those who lurk in the dark..." The cats turned to stare at nightstar questions buzzing in their minds. "While others watch another shift tongues." He stared down in utter confusion at what he just saw. Taking a step back he blinked a few times before turning to look at the cats. Silence ruled the area. Bluestar watched the still water for a few more heart beats before turning as well. "Well till we figure it out we should go back to guiding our warriors…They need us more than ever after their fight with the dark forest." Crookedstar spoke up earning many nods. As the cats dispersed yellowfang held Bluestars gaze willing her to stay. Finally alone Bluestar flicked her tail questionably. "Yes yellowfang?" Yellowfang shook her fur ignoring the old leaders' aggravation. "There is more of the prophecy…" Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "What?" Yellowfang sighed. "It is for the clans but, they have yet to arrive so." Bluestar tipped her head in question. Yellowfang flicked her tail for bluestar to follow. She led her back to the starry water, prodding the surface with her paw sending a ripple disrupting the stars. Bluestar watched as white feathers flashed once more. Eyes widening she stared in disbelief at what was being shown to her. "B-but this is impossible!" Yellowfang shook her head gravely. "But it's not; if it were it wouldn't be happening."


	2. Chapter 2

There are to be some…mild words, cursing seems to be a part of the human language. Though later might become less frequent?

Disclaimer: Warriors are rightfully Erin hunters!

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

For me…it was an everyday normal Friday. The day always starts off with the buzzing of an annoying alarm clock, then a loss of my comfortable bed and soft beckoning covers, a cramped bathroom, morning air that would usually leave a trail of goose bumps up my thin pale arms or burn coldly against flushed cheeks, I would stand blearily out by myself in front of a rundown church in wait of another repeat of a day. Sigh….this was the life.

Moving through the large gray doors I fumbled with my short fingers while averting my gaze. Biting nervously at pale pink lips, I moved toward a table at the front of the room. Letting out a small breath once I finally pulled a chair off the table and onto the ground then plopped myself into it, to my right was Laurelle who was already seated. The bolder girl smiled bright while she ate the schools breakfast. I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the food obviously showing my dislike. Laurelle a tall outgoing girl with dark brown hair and darker skinned just rolled her brown eyes before turning to greet a bouncing ball of excitement. "Hey Cheyenne." I said to the short blonde haired girl. Cheyenne's green eyes flicked between us happily. "Guess what! I finally got a new phone!" Her voice almost reaching a screech, she bounced some more before seating herself into one of the chairs as well.

"That's good to hear." Spoke another voice, the girls turned to see a tall girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "Savvy!" Cheyenne yelled lunging into the older girls arms after stumbling over her chairs leg. Savannah just laughed before taking her seat to my left. After awhile of chatter I grew silent studying two empty chairs. One belonged to a guy friend by the name of lance. And the other…used to belong to a very close friend of mine. Her name was darcy, we had known each other for so long. Darcy had to leave so suddenly…..

Laurelle's voice brought me back from my wallowing to realize that lance finally made it. We soon went into discussion about the away game for football. Excitement even seemed to sparkle in savannah's eyes. 'I wonder if their band is anything like ours.' I thought just before the bell rang. Grabbing my binder I made my way to first bell with my friends Jacob and C.j. Biology. Sigh. I sat on the right at the end of the table right next to the window with Jacob to my left then C.j. Jacob was a very tall male with short brown hair with blonde streaks. He had similar blue eyes like mine. C.j had darker brown hair that curled at the ends and he also had chocolate brown eyes. It always made me smile at the fact he was just as short as I was. I always felt bad for having him sit so far away, but his crush and the way he always hit on me made me feel kind of awkward. I didn't want to ruin my friendship and besides I was in the tenth grade I had a long time to look for Mr. Right, right?

Finally second period. Spanish, it's not too bad, the teachers' ok it was just my memory wasn't very good when it came to new words. Destiny looked up with a Cheshire cat like smile, she fumbled with the buttons on her green cell phone. Blowing my loose strands of brown hair out of my face I looked expectantly at her already knowing that look. She giggled before showing me a picture of her current boyfriend before going on about how amazing and cute he was. "He said I love you first! He never says it first." Destiny spoke with glee lacing her voice. Her dark brown and black curls bounced in her makeshift bun. I spent the rest of the period listening to the lesson and half of destiny and amber's (the girl behind destiny) conversation about makeup. Running a finger a bit beneath my eyebrow, smooth skin met my touch. 'Too overrated.' I thought before getting up to head to my next class with a small bounce in my step. Woodshop, a great relief from school. I already knew Jacob and C.j would be there as well as my friends Wyatt (a taller than me but shorter then Jacob guy, he had curly dirty dish blond hair and green eyes), Tory (Tall girl, someone who stands her ground, most guys know not to mess with her. She had long blonde hair with a tinge of brown running through it, grayish green eyes I do believe), Hannah (Medium sized with short brown hair and glasses. Light brown eyes), and Shelby (Yellowish blond medium length hair, kind of short yet taller than Me.) with her boyfriend Travis (Tall and lean. He occasionally does track. He has dirty dish blond hair as well).

There was only one problem with this class. Diana. A stuck up snob who thought she was always right. She made it a day to day project to turn my life to hell, ever since the 3rd grade. Another sigh. Walking past a tall well built man around his mid thirties maybe. He gave a wide welcoming grin as I passed through the door. Mr. Storer (Store) was one of the best teachers. His name always got me though. White walls with dark green flooring. Good grief. Four metal tables centered in the middle of the rectangle like room going from the far side to the back where his L shaped desk sat. Grabbing the stool and moving it away from my spot so I could replace it with a regular chair. I rolled my eyes at Jacob and C.j. They knew how much I disliked sitting in it so they decided to move it there, every, single, day. Sigh. The first four times got me but now I just rolled with it. After settling down with a laptop I got to work. I grumbled as the computer yet again seemed to hate me. "I'm going to kill it till its dead..." At this point in time C.j usually chose to speak up. "Inanimate objects, I don't think can be killed." I stuck my tongue out at C.j before I tapped angrily at the keyboard. "Hahah how do you like me now." I would usually say afterwards. Class moves slowly soon after with a few sneers and put downs from an evil bitch, life goes on. RING or is it a DING? Gathering my stuff I shoot out of the class quickly to avoid miss drama queen. Oh no….my worse subject…..Math.

I guess the work is ok, with a better understanding for my simple mind. But the teacher she might be on the same level as Diana. Oh wait I don't think anyone can compare to her. Why must they pick favorites? Grabbing a QOD sheet, I soon receive another Note's paper for a new topic. At least its a class with my bubbly friend Cheyenne (Short blonde haired girl. Younger and shorter than me). We were friends since the 3rd grade. Oh fun times. She's definitively much smarter than me it's just that she doesn't like to turn her work in. On her right was garret, tall dark and handsome I think some would call him. Yes he was cute but…he was trouble. He was a super genius who wanted nothing to do with school. Definitely crushed hard on him for two years but of course just like the others it withered away soon after. Across from me was a younger boy about thirteen or fourteen, way smarter of course. Was kicked up a grade, he has short dishwater blonde hair almost a brown, and blue eyes I think. Might think I'm even weirder if I try to stare at his face for a longer amount time then needed. Well anyways his name is troy and just beside him was Abby, her red wavy hair always amazed me, I guess it makes me weirder since I like petting hair. 'Much better than my plain old always straight brown hair.' Blinking my blue eyes I look down at an incomplete list. The Warrior series. It was killing me to know that the rest of the books were out yet I was unable to get them. 'Grr curse money!' I thought letting my head thump on my desk. Sigh. Soon a worksheet and homework was passed out thankfully with just enough time for me to finish. I rocked back and forth in my chair eagerly. Was the newest update to the fanfic I was reading out yet? 'School why must you torment me!' Pushing the mechanical pencil back into the pocket of my slightly large black jacket, a white skull on the front to where the zipper goes right between the eyes, I got up turning in both papers. Bumping into a desk at the same time when I was trying to be quiet, it clattered loudly a few paces away causing many heads to turned. Hanging my head ready to face palm I return to my desk with Cheyenne laughing. "I'm such a noob."

World perspective. An a-ok class. A laid back teacher that had a sense of humor and Jacob and C.j was in this class as well. We sat at the four table island in the middle of the class. Tory, Shelby and her boyfriend sat behind us along with Hannah, the other Shelby p, Sarah (Short girl with wavy blonde hair. She's also the smartest girl in class. We used to hang out in the fourth and fifth grade. She had sparkling green eyes.), Charles (Tall teen with a tan and short brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown). Class seemed to go by smoothly as we finished notes and started a small assignment. Yelling soon took my attention off of my work. I frowned already knowing what was going on. Everyone was watching as Diana was arguing with the teacher again…She got to her feet stomping all the way to the door. In a poor attempt at opening the door she promptly ran into it instead. It was a surprise nobody was laughing. Yet. She swung the door open then slammed it shut. The room was soon filled with laughter. The teacher waved his hands trying to quiet the room as he made a call to the office about a student walking out once more. (How do you teach a student who is unwilling to learn?) After five minutes of mumbling to the person on the other line he returned to his desk asking us to continue our work.

C.j leaned forward from across the table from me ready to gossip. A smile crept onto my face as I looked up expectantly back at him. I felt Jacob's sleeve brush my right arm as he leaned forward to his right near me to listen as well. The conversation ended up being about a new game. Leaving world perspective I passed the teacher having a conversation with Diana. Poor man. She was yelling at him once more before she stomped off yelling she didn't have to go to any lunch detentions. I put away my binder in my locker before heading back to world perspective to attend SSR (For those who don't know it means-Silent Sustained Reading-). Sitting with an older warrior book. Man the library really needed to get the next installment. Well I guess I should lay off…Our last librarian had moved away after her surgery last year. We now had an old discipline teacher working the table doing her best to get in the books at the right times. But it seemed they all came in months after they were overdue. I brought back my attention away from the library and to the book in my hands. I caressed it gently making sure not to rip a page as I opened it.

Brambleclaw and squirrelpaw were perfect for each other. Well there was also stormfur…even though squirrelpaw and stormfur had been from different clans but I also think that would have been an interesting relationship. Poor stormfur. Even though he was just a character from a book he still had it hard especially after he lost his sister to a mountain lion.

Before long the bell for lunch rang, looking up at the clock a jolt of excitement raced through me. The away game! But why did it have to be so far away? I head down the hall to lunch with Jacob and C.j at my side. Cheyenne and Laurelle also join us as I pass savannah and destiny. We exchange a hug and have a brief discussion before the two seniors have to be off for class.

After lunch the whole gang excluding savannah and destiny go to English A class. I sat myself near the window with my back to the whiteboard. The class seemed boring today. Many classmates kept getting yelled at for discussing the away game while the teacher was trying to teach a lesson. 'Of course! Were all too excited about tonight...' I thought with a sigh.

Heading back down the hallway I passed up my math class and world perspective class on my way to the last class of the day 'Band'. The math teacher was giving an all too cheery fake smile. I pulled out a piece of paper with formal handwriting and computer typing written all over it as I approached the doorway where the band director stood. Mr. Long stood tall (well at least as tall as a really short man around my size can stand) as he proudly watched his students pass him. I handed him the permission slip before heading into the classroom to retrieve my saxophone. Class went by painstakingly slow as I glanced up at the clock every four or five minutes. Finally the end of class was drawing near and Mr. Long had everyone put away their instruments and sit them next to their chairs (At least the ones that were going). "As you all know today will be the first away game to another high school that the band will be attending. Like the college game we had gone to I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. For as a band we represent the school and ourselves." He looked around making eye contact with all of his students. His almost completely bald head gleaming under the yellow light in the room placing a small smile on my round face. I looked to my right where savannah sat with her saxophone case. We smiled before oddly meowing at each other. Just beyond her was Austin (A very tall boy younger then both savannah and I. He had reddish brown hair. Which was kept short and was sort of curly?) In front of him was troy then next to him as always Abby. A chair over was Brittney (She had dark skin and short black hair with soft brown eyes.). Way in the back where the snare sat was Taylor (Really curly blonde hair and green eyes. Short [Taller than me] and she was younger than me. She was very close friends with Austin.) Once more Mr. Long spoke up. "The instruments will be sat in the back while the band boosters will sit in the front. The band and our little helpers will sit in between." Smiling I thought back to my friends. They may not be in the band but at least they still got to hang out since they volunteered themselves. I looked in front of me at the bouncing Cheyenne. Our eyes met showing how joyous we both were about the game.

After school around 3:47 everyone crowded around the bus piling in. Voices filling the air it seemed quite hard to process much thought so I decided to daze off till I realized I was seated next to savannah. As the trip started we got into a poke war that lasted half the ride till something struck savannah. Smiling mischievously she leaned forward thrilled to tell me about a new fan fiction she found. We both giggled as she told me the story line, she soon promised that she would send it to me once we got home. An hour later we had finally made it to the other school. Everyone was elated about getting the chance to talk to the other band. Everyone waited bright eyed as Mr. Long discussed with the other schools director. Once he came back he raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "It seems the other band didn't come today, so we will be playing the national anthem." Some cried out in disappointment while others seemed to sulk. I do believe I had been somewhere in between. I leaned against savannah frowning. "And I was really excited..." I sighed. "Me too..." She mumbled back. "Now, I know you all wanted to meet the other band, but this is our team. We can't let them down!" Mr. Long tried to encourage us. We half heartedly gathered our instruments preparing to play. 'As if we ever get credit…Oh cheerleaders are so great! Aren't the basketball teams and football teams just fantastic?' I thought mockingly. 'It's not like the band hadn't spent their whole summer stuck at school learning new sheet music and playing new songs for a school who doesn't even care if we all vanished! And every time I saw the cheerleaders they were laying on the ground texting. Yes football players had been practicing but that doesn't make up for the fact that they only won once for the whole entire season. If only they used the same amount of effort they put in for chasing after girls for the game…we might actually win.' I groaned inwardly feeling the gloomy cloud forming above my head.

After half an hour everyone had relaxed and had forgotten their disappointment. We were certainly in school spirit, especially since we started cheering with the cheerleaders…Yuck…

It was now half time; I reunited with most of the gang which were band helpers. We all headed over to the food stands and bought a hot dog. Even after eating two I was still hungry.

The game was nearing its end and as always the other team was winning. Feeling a tug on my band shirt I turned to see Cheyenne. "Can you please go with me to the restroom? I don't want to go alone..." She looked down with a nervous smile. Sighing before letting Mr. Long know we both head down the stands and towards the school. The summer night brought with it a cold breeze. Pausing in my tracks I trembled as a chill passed through me. My friend full of energy continued ahead unaware of my absence. I felt my gaze drawn to the sky. The stars seemed so bright. That was odd they only ever looked like that during winter time. Shrugging my shoulders I rushed to reach chey's side.

Walking back up the stands and down the small walk to the seating area of the band we were too distracted to notice we were being watched. But even with our full attention who could ever notice the distant glimmering eyes from the brush.


End file.
